He Found Her
by Rookie21
Summary: Arnold is dragged to a dance by Phoebe and Gerald. Feeling like the third wheel, he decides to take a walk outside and finds someone from his past who he never thought he would see again. Please read and review. Thanks!


**Alright ladies and gents, here's another attempt. Just a little story that has been rolling around the old noggin. Hope you like it. Please review, your comments make the writing worthwhile!**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going."

"Oh come on man, it's not gonna be that bad. Plus you're driving so you can't bail on us now."

"Oh I know I am, but I still can't believe that you got Phoebe to convince me to go. It's not like I have a date or anything."

"Relax dude, it's not like the entire school is gonna to have a date. Stop thinking so much. And listen, I gotta go get ready. I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Alright, see ya."

Arnold tossed the phone onto the bed and, as he was putting on the first of his cufflinks, he glanced over at the clock. Five after four. He had plenty of time but all the same he wanted to make sure he wasn't late, fashionably or non. Only Rhonda can pull that stunt.

"_Still," _he thought. _"I gotta say I don't look half bad."_

He let out a small chuckle as he looked himself over in the mirror. Black shirt, white suit and a red silk tie.

"_Who knows, maybe I'll find a date,"_ he thought as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked over at the clock again. Four twenty-four. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey there Shortman," his grandfather exclaimed. "Looking pretty snazzy I have to say. Are you ready for the big dance tonight?"

"Thanks Grandpa. I guess I am but at the same time I feel like everyone has a date but me. I'm even playing chauffeur for Gerald and Phoebe."

"Oh don't worry about that Arnold," came another familiar voice.

"Hey Grandma."

"All you need to do is just have fun."

"Plus with you not having a date, you have the pick of the litter," Grandpa said with his usual laugh.

"I guess you guys are right," Arnold replied, stealing another look at the clock. "I guess I should get going. Don't wait up for me."

He hugged his grandparents' goodbye and made his way to the Packard.

"_I still can't believe this thing is still running."_

As he drove to Gerald's, he started thinking about the night ahead, and trying to keep his grandparent's advice in the forefront of his mind, he figured it's going to be good time. Still, it doesn't change the fact that he felt like the only guy without a date. And it didn't help that Gerald and Phoebe were going to be taking pictures together, dancing, holding hands, stepping outside for a kiss or three. He wasn't going to lie to himself and say that he didn't care about all that. He knew he was a little jealous….okay more than just a little. He really wished he had someone, not just to go to the dance with, but something a bit more serious. He shook the thought process from his head as he pulled up to Gerald's.

Arnold made his way to the Johansen house and was greeted at the door by his best friend wearing a black shirt, black suit and a pink bowtie. Giving each other their handshake, they walked in the door.

"Hey Arnold," Phoebe shouted from the top of the stairs while wearing a beautiful black dress. She ran down, as quickly as she could in her black heals without breaking her leg and gave him a hug.

"Hey Phoebe, what's up?"

"Well let me tell you," Gerald interrupted. "She spent four hours getting ready at her house just to come here and tie up our bathroom for another hour. I think we're going to have to change her last name to Lloyd if this keeps up."

Phoebe gave Gerald a cold stare only to have Arnold and Gerald start laughing. She eventually gave in and laughed too.

"Well don't you want me to look my best?" she asked.

"Of course I do. But you know you always look great to me," Gerald replied as he pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead. Phoebe blushed; Arnold rolled his eyes.

"So I take it this is going to be an ongoing thing with you two tonight, huh?

The couple looked at each and gave Arnold a goofy grin. Arnold gave a sarcastic sigh and just smiled back.

After a few pre-dance drinks of sparkling cider the trio headed to the car. As Arnold expected, Gerald and Phoebe stole the back seat and she was practically sitting on his lap.

"_They make a pretty good couple,"_ Arnold thought as a peeked in the rear view mirror.

As they made their way to the dance, the conversations between Gerald and Arnold began to die down. Arnold would occasionally hear Gerald whisper something incoherent and then hear Phoebe try to suppress a giggle. A knot started to form in his stomach as he tried as hard as he could to ignore the constant flirting in the backseat.

They pulled into the parking lot of the school and found a decent spot.

"You two love birds ready?" Arnold asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Good to go, my man." Gerald replied.

Arnold walked behind the couple and gave the best smile he could muster as they passed through the doors of the building. The setup inside was done with great care and tact. There were no gaudy decorations and cheap streamers that usually surround this sort of setting. It was elegant, with a hint of flair and there was a subtle romance about the place. An ample dance floor located in the center of the room, now empty, was sure to be filled soon. Circular tables surrounding the floor seating six a piece were dressed in white tablecloths with a few votives for ambiance. The DJ, set up in the corner of the room, did a fine job of making his presence known without disrupting the mood. And he was even dressed for the occasion.

Arnold did his best to make his way around the room and talk with people. But it seemed that everyone had been matched up with someone else. At one of the tables he spotted Stinky and Sid so he walked over to them.

"Howdy Arnold," Stinky said in his usual upbeat tone.

"Hey Stinky, hey Sid. What are you guys doing here? I thought you two weren't coming."

"We weren't," Sid explained. "But I guess you could say that we found excuses to come."

Arnold gave them an extremely puzzled look.

"Hello Arnold, it's ever so nice to see you here."

"Hey Lila, how are you," Arnold replied before giving her a small hug.

"I'm sure I'm doing oh so well."

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you here with anyone?"

"Actually, Arnold, that's my excuse," Stinky interjected. "I had gone and asked Lila to the dance and sure as shoot she agreed. Ain't that something else? 'Scuse me fellers, I got to get me and my date a drink."

Sid and Arnold watched Stinky walk away with Lila arm in arm.

"So what's your excuse for being here," Arnold asked while turning to Sid.

"You just saw them."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea how they did it, but they convinced me to drive them."

"I feel your pain. Gerald got Phoebe to do the same thing to me."

"He got Phoebe on you? Dude, that's so not cool."

"No kidding."

Just then the music began to play. And as luck would have it, everyone Arnold knew had a date. Eugene and Sheena have been dating for a few months and, as predicted, he danced well. That is until he slipped on his untied shoe.

Rhonda and Harold had a thing for a while but it was only recently that they made it official. Nadine and Peapod Kid weren't quite dating yet but the rumor around town was there's a mutual interest. In fact, the only people that seemed to not have a date were Curly and Brainy. Curly was ogling Rhonda from across the dance floor and trying to avoid Harold's eye. Harold had 'gently' reminded Curly a few times that Rhonda had no interest in him. Brainy on the other hand seemed to be a bit lost.

"Well Arnold," Sid began. "I hate to leave you hanging, but I have to find some ladies to dance with. You coming?"

"No I'll hang here."

"Alright I'll see you later, man"

The knot in his stomach seemed to grow larger as he watched the dance floor. The lights dimmed and he saw more couples moving toward the dance floor. As the song Unchained Melody played, he noticed the dancers seemed to dance slower and hold each other closer than before. Then he saw Gerald kiss Phoebe in the dim light. And that did it.

"_This is ridiculous. I've got to get out of here,"_ he thought.

He finally made his way to the exit and, once he opened the door and stepped outside, filled his lungs with the crisp autumn air, trying to clear his mind. It didn't work. The knot in his stomach didn't leave. His thoughts continually brought him back to the happy couples dancing inside and to his own feelings of frustration, angst and jealousy. He leaned over the railing and looked out over the parking lot just to find a couple stealing a minute of privacy for a long passionate kiss.

"_Figures,"_ he thought. _"You walk out of the building to get away from this stuff and it just follows you."_

He pushed himself off the railing and started to walk the perimeter of the building. Turning the corner he noticed a familiar figure sitting alone on a bench under the one of the lights. Clad in a beautiful pink dress and her blonde hair down, he decided to approach her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here, Football Head?"

"Well to be honest, I had to get out of there. It just sucks seeing all those happy couples dancing when you're on the sidelines and you have nothing. Plus it's not helping that I'm the third wheel for Gerald and Phoebe."

He looked down at the pavement for a few seconds before lifting his head and staring at the horizon.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Pretty much the same thing. It's bad enough that Phoebe dragged me to this stupid dance against my will, but now she's ignoring me for Tall Hair Boy. I mean crimeny, what am I doing here besides wasting my time?"

"Well, look on the bright side."

"And what would that be, Arnoldo?"

"I'm sure Brainy wouldn't mind a dancing with you," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Ain't that the truth," she replied in her usual sarcastic manner.

A short silence fell over the two as they watched the parking lot from the bench. A brief but stiff breeze blew past and a chill ran up Helga's spine. Without a word, Arnold removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Surprised by the kind gesture, she looked at him with curious eyes. Arnold just smiled at her.

"Thanks," she finally said.

"No problem. You looked a little cold."

Helga smiled back at him.

Then he said something that she never expected.

"So tell me 'Cecile', why did you run away from me those many years ago?"

Helga's world came to screeching halt with that one simple question.

"_Oh God I thought he would forget about this. Come on Helga old girl. Keep it together." _

"I…uh…. I have no idea what you're talking about Football Head. Who's this Cecile girl you're babbling about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I was going to meet Cecile at the Chez Paris but instead of the pen pal from France that I was expecting, it turned out to be you. I just want to know the truth."

"Listen Bucko, I don't know what you're talking about so just leave me alone."

With that, Helga got from the bench and began to walk away only to feel Arnold's hand in hers. She stopped and turned around just to see him looking at her now blushing face with a sense of concern. He seemed desperate for an answer.

"Listen, I know I might be dense sometimes but I'm sure not stupid. I know it was you. Why can't you just be honest with me? Is that too much to ask?"

"So what if it was me. Who cares?"

"I do."

"Why? It was just stupid date back when we were nine."

"But it meant something to me. I've been searching for this mystery girl for years just to find out that I knew her all along. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Forget it! Why should I tell a stupid Football Head like you anything?"

"Because this is so typical of you! Because this is your defense! When you get trapped in a corner you lash out at people to hide your weaknesses. I'm not letting this go. It's too important to me. Now why can't you just be honest with me for once in your life? Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

She was shocked at the sudden outburst. There was an earnest need for the truth in his eyes that she just couldn't ignore. She knew he wouldn't let her go without an honest answer.

"_Well I guess this is it,"_ she thought to herself.

"Because I was afraid! Are you happy now?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of what you would say or think."

"What do you mean? Why can't you just tell me?"

Helga's countenance fell. She couldn't fight this anymore. She made her way back to the bench, sat down and let out a heavy sigh. Arnold followed and sat down right beside her. After a few moments, she gathered her thoughts and finally spoke.

"Because I love you," she said quietly, refusing to make eye contact. "If you want the real reason why I told you I was Cecile, it's because I was afraid of what you would say."

Arnold, shocked to say the least, still managed to keep his composure.

"You love me?" he asked to make sure he heard her correctly.

Helga nodded weakly as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"For how long?"

"Years now."

"I see," he said after a short pause. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Um, sure. What?"

"I need you stay right here. Can you please do that for me?" His face held a gentle yet a serious and anxious look.

"Oh… okay. Sure…I, I guess."

With that Arnold left her on the bench alone to go inside. For Helga, this was a fate worse than death. She felt lost, hopeless and alone. The only solace she had was his jacket, and even that was growing cold without him near.

"_What did he go inside to do?"_ she thought as she sank her face into her hands. _"Probably to get Gerald and tell him how crazy I am. I bet he told me just to stay here so he wouldn't have to deal with it. Or deal with me. I'm such a moron. How could I do this to him? Oh God I really am a basket case."_

Tears began to spill through her fingers as she tried to console herself to no avail. But then, from somewhere out of nowhere, a warmth wrapped around to comfort her.

"Why are you crying?"

Helga looked up and, tears falling down her face, saw him. His arm wrapped around her back.

"I didn't think you were coming back."

"You thought I would just leave you?"

"I didn't know what to think."

"You should know me better than that."

Helga shrugged her shoulders knowing that he was right. Then she noticed something.

"Why did you change your tie," she asked. He was now wearing a pink bow tie.

"Oh, this?" Arnold said as he stood up from the bench. "This is what I went inside for. I traded my tie with Gerald. I figured it would only be proper to match my date."

Helga looked at him in confusion.

"That is if you will have me," he smiled as he held his hand for hers.

Her eyes widened. She was in utter disbelief. So much so that she had to slap herself into normality. Nervously she reached her hand out to meet his and got up from the bench.

"What do you say we go inside for a dance?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled. He linked his arm around hers and they proceeded to walk toward the door. Helga continued to turn a deeper shade of red with each step they took. She still could not believe what was happening. Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to piece everything together. She tried to replay everything that had happed just a few minutes back. Yet the only thing that it came down to was that she was arm in arm with the one she loved.

As if out of sheer instinct she leaned her head on his shoulder and much to her surprise, he leaned his head on hers right back. They finally made it to the entrance and Arnold stopped and looked at his date.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be Football Head."

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and led her into the building. Spotting Gerald he gave a nod thanking him for the tie switch and Phoebe, standing right beside him, just smiled thinking to herself 'It's about time'.

As the song began the couple made their way to the dance floor where Arnold brought her close and she melted into his arms as they began to dance. For Helga, this was a dream come true. He felt strong and confident yet very warm and inviting. As for Arnold, he was enjoying every minute of Helga's company. Contrary to her hard reputation, he knows her much better than that. Although she doesn't show it as much as he would like, he knows that below that rough exterior beats the heart of a kind, loving girl. He's seen it many times and, as much as she would never want to admit having it, believes in it wholeheartedly.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

He pulled her in closer, as if not wanting her to leave. She rested her head on his shoulder again just enjoying the nearness of him.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

He softly kissed her forehead and she blushed. She felt as if they were the only two people in the world. Nothing else mattered but them in that moment.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

She pulled her head back to see him. There he was; staring back at her with a smile so tender it made her heart melt.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead_

He leaned his cheek against hers.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

And slowly they moved into a simple and quiet little kiss. No words were needed.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

They both felt the same way. It was a mixture of an adrenaline rush and a complete calm.

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

A world of emotions went racing through their minds.

"_Oh my God, he's amazing."_

"_She's so incredible."_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"_I don't want to leave him."_

"_I just can't let her go."_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"_I'm in love with him."_

"_I think I'm falling for her."_

_The greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life_

They finally parted lips and Arnold just held her close.

"Wow," he whispered to her. Helga just smiled and buried her head into his chest.

As the music died down, Arnold and Helga walked hand in hand to one of the empty tables. He looked up and noticed Sid managed to find someone to dance with. Sid smiled and Arnold gave him a thumbs up before returning his attention to Helga.

He leaned in close to her.

"Need something to drink?" he whispered.

"Yeah sounds good," she replied.

"I'll be back," he said as he kissed her on the cheek and started to walk across the room. In her mind, Helga squealed with joy and she blushed for the thousandth time. As soon as Arnold was out of sight, Phoebe hurried over to Helga with a big grin on her face.

"It's about time you two got together. What happened between you two?"

"Well there's not much to tell. He found me. I was sitting outside and he just sat down next to me."

"That's it?"

"Well yeah. Exactly!"

Phoebe gave her friend a look of disbelief.

"Come on Helga, what really happened?"

"Alright fine. Remember that date on Valentine's Day when we were nine? He found out that I was Cecile. He called me out on it and wouldn't let it go. So I basically broke down and admitted everything."

"Then he asked you to dance."

"Yep."

"I see," she said. "So here's a question. How did the 'ice cream' taste?" she impishly asked.

"Phoebes, as my best friend in the world, I'll be completely honest with you…. It was AMAZING!"

The two giggle with glee and hugged each other.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Gerald caught up with Arnold.

"Hey dude, I saw you two getting pretty close."

"Yeah I guess we were," he sheepishly responded.

"So how did this start all of the sudden?"

"You're not gonna believe me when I tell you."

"Lay it on me."

"You remember when I went on that Valentine's date when we were nine?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. That was a disaster."

"Yeah I know. But do you remember the blonde that I went out with? The one I thought was Cecile?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

Arnold just smiled at him.

Gerald's jaw dropped.

"I know. I can't believe it either."

"My man Fuzzy Slippers never told me about this."

"I guess she fooled us all."

"So how did you figure it out?"

"I stepped outside for some air I saw her sitting on a bench. I knew I recognized her face. I mean it's been years but there was something so familiar about her. When I got a little closer, I realized that it was Helga."

"How did you get her to admit it?"

"It wasn't easy. I basically had to pry it out of her. I guess when she saw that I needed to know the truth, she just told me."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet. But I like her," he said with silly grin. "I like her a lot."

"Mm mm mm. Man, Arnold you got it bad."

"I think you're right. I gotta get back to her. I'll see you later."

"Good luck, dude."

They did their handshake and Arnold walked back toward the table where Helga and Phoebe were sitting.

"Hey ladies."

"Hi Arnold," Phoebe smiled and Helga returned the grin. "I'll leave you two alone," and she walked over to Gerald.

"So I take it you told her."

"Well it's like she didn't see us."

"That's true."

"Plus I'm sure you told Tall Hair Boy about it."

"What can I say?" he asked with a goofy smile. Helga just shook her head and leaned on his shoulder and held his hand. They didn't talk much for the next hour or so. They just sat there at the table, watched the other couples and enjoyed each other's company. Glancing over at the clock, Arnold saw it was getting late.

"Helga?" he whispered to her.

"Hm?"

"It's getting late. How are you getting home? Are your parents picking you up?"

"Yeah right. I'm sure they've forgotten where I am. I was just gonna call a cab."

"I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Thanks," she smiled. Arnold smiled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on; let's go find Gerald and Phoebe." With that they got up from their seats and began to walk through the dance floor.

"Hey Stinko, have you seen Pheebs and Tall Hair Boy?"

"Sorry Helga, I haven't seen Phoebe for quite a while now. I guess they escaped this here dance. I'm pretty sure Harold will know on account a he was talkin' with Gerald just a little while ago."

"Great…" she sighed. She saw Harold near the drink table talking with Sid and greeted him with the utmost tact and courtesy.

"Yo, Pink Boy!"

"Oh look, its _Helllgaaa_."

"Cut the crap, Blimpo. Where's Gerald and Phoebe? Stinky said you saw him last."

"Yeah I saw 'em. Last I checked they went outside. Probably ten minutes ago."

"Alright thanks," she said and walked toward the exit. Oddly enough Arnold managed to meet her there. They walked through the exit doors to find the couple making out over by the Packard. Arnold and Helga looked at each other and smiled.

"Figures we'd find them out here," he said. "HEY GERALD, WHEN YOU'RE DONE MAKING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, I THINK WE SHOULD GET GOING!"

"I guess they caught us," Gerald whispered. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well it is getting rather late. I think we should leave," she replied. "But not without this." Phoebe pulled Gerald in for another kiss.

Arnold and Helga strolled up to the Packard, and when they arrived, Gerald and Phoebe finally stopped kissing long enough to settle inside the car. Of course they commandeered the back seat again, which was perfectly fine.

Driving back to Gerald's house was a lot easier on Arnold. That knot in the pit of his stomach had disappeared. Even when he glanced at the rear view mirror to see Phoebe sleeping on Gerald with his arm wrapped around her, he felt good. Because when he looked over to his right to see Helga, it made him smile.

They pulled up to Gerald's house and Helga helped her exhausted friend through the door and onto the couch and Arnold and Gerald grabbed a pillow and blanket for her. Phoebe crashed the second her head hit the pillow.

"Ready to go?" Helga asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. Gimme a minute, I'll meet you at the car."

"Whatever floats your boat," she said as she walked down the steps to the Packard.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Ask her out."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean this is Helga G Pataki we're talking about."

"I'm positive."

"You're a bold kid, Arnold. A bold kid."

Arnold just smiled.

"I'll let you know how it goes. See later, man." The two best friends did their typical handshake again and Arnold headed back to the car.

"So what took you so long?"

"Nothing much. Me and Gerald just had to talk."

"Uh huh," she replied, not believing a word he said.

He started the car and headed toward Helga's house. Helga slid next to him and rested her head on his shoulder once more. She was amazed and how comfortable she was with him. He in turn wrapped his arm around her.

"_He really is amazing."_

"_She really is amazing"_

"_I don't want to leave him."_

"_I don't want her to leave me."_

"_I can't live without him."_

"_I'll never let her go."_

They pulled up to Helga's house and Arnold, ever the gentleman, ran around the car and opened her door. She smiled at him as she got out of the car and they walked up the stairs to her front door.

"I hope you had a good time," he said.

"Best night I've had in a while, Football Head."

"So, I was thinking…"

"A dangerous pastime."

"I know. But I wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow. Are you busy?"

"Well that depends. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I think I can move my schedule around," she said with a smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"Don't know yet. But I think that's half the fun."

"Just remember, Bucko. Nothing cheap!"

"Whatever you say, Helga," he laughed. "I'll call you when I wake up."

"I'll be waiting."

Helga tuned to go through the front door, when Arnold grabbed her hand and turned her around. He stared into her blue eyes.

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easy, did you?"

He slowly pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her deeper into his embrace. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, refusing to let go. Time stood still. It was as if nothing else existed in this world except for them.

The need for air finally arose, and they slowly parted lips.

"I'll see you in the morning," he whispered. "Goodnight."

The two slowly released their embrace and Arnold made sure she got through her front door before heading back to the car. Helga ran to her room almost screaming with excitement.

"Oh Arnold my beloved. How long I have waited for you tender kiss. The years spent longing for you have finally come to fruition and it was just as wonderful as I had imagined. May you please forever be by my side."

Helga melted into her bed as her mind raced over the evening events. Everything was perfect for once in her life. There were no words to describe the overt joy that she felt. It was sheer, unadulterated bliss that consumed her and wrapped her in its warmth.

Arnold was in sheer awe as he headed into the boarding house. Helga was the only thing that was on his mind. Everything about her made him smile. He made it to his room, fell onto his bed and watched the stars from this skylight for a few minutes. Then he grabbed his phone and began to text Helga.

_Just wanted to let you know I miss you already. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Oh and I hope my jacket helped. Goodnight beautiful_

The new couple fell asleep dreaming of each other and the new adventure that was to come.

* * *

**I sure hope you enjoyed reading it. Took me way too long to write it but I'm happy it's done. Thanks for the comments in advance. Cheers,**

**-Rookie21**


End file.
